The Life of Master Chief and Cortana
by Grave Walkers
Summary: POST HALO 4. Cortana is dead. Master Chief is broken. What will happen when Lasky sends Chief on a secret mission? Who knows besides me? Will I ever get better at writing summaries? Find out by Reading!
1. Her

**Hi! It's me, The Grave Walker**

 **I am writing a third Fanfic.**

 _ **But what about Saved an Enderman and Bmo Evolved?**_

 **Answers:**

 **Saved an Enderman: NO, I am not done with that story, just taking a prolonged break.**

 **Bmo Evolved: Discontinued. Sorry for all of you who were interested. I like having the freedom to choose the characters path and story.**

 **Now, for all of you who are wondering: This story is post Halo 4. Not 5. That is all. Now enough of me and more story!**

 **My Format:**

 _ **Italics are thoughts**_

 **ALL CAPS ARE SPEAKERS! Not talking but speakers in auditoriums and stuff.**

Hurt. That is what The Master Chief was feeling. Cortana was gone. He missed her so much. He hated himself for not saving her, when he could if he tried hard enough.

 _Maybe they will assign you with another Cortana model._

 _That is not going to happen._

"Why did she die?" Chief said.

"SPARTAN 117, REPORT TO CAPTAIN LANSKY IMMEDIATELY." The speakers blared. Chief got up and went to Lansky.

"Sir." John Declared as he Saluted.

"A: at ease, B: May you please stop calling me sir. It sounds weird. C: We found a distant signal near the debris of the Composer. We would like you to check it out." Lansky said. "We also made some modifications to your MJOLNIR Armor, making it able to fly in space."

"Yes s- Captain. Thank you." John said and walked out.

"I hope our little surprise makes him feel better." Lansky said before turning back to his post.

After half an hour of flying around (He lost his AI and won't take a new one, Remember) Master Chief Found a Console and flew towards it.

 _Is this what Lansky was talking about? Why is it that all my missions remind me of her?_

He found an AI disk and pulled it out.

 _Again with the reminders._

He looked at it. It was just like her's.

"Captain, Is this what you were talking about?"

"Yes Chief, bring it back to the Infinity for scanning."

"Yes S- Captain." Chief declared as he started to fly back.

 _Was He smiling when he said that? Weird._

"Thanks Chief, It would be easier if you had an AI though."

"I won't take another one, Thomas. No being in the Universe can tell me otherwise."

"I know Chief. But it is harder to tell you when you need to go on missions."

"I don't care."

"I know. Here let me take that from you." Lansky said as he took the chip from John.

"Captain, if nothing is found on the chip, may I have it? It reminds me of her."

"Sure, Chief. I know you miss her so If something reminds you of her than sure. Just promise me you will shoot better."

"Yes sir."

"John!"

"Sorry."

After hours of waiting, debriefing and eating (Maybe a little bit of crying) John was called to the science lab.

"Chief, we found something better than nothing on the chip, for you and the UNSC." Lansky said.

"What is it? Covenant plans, Forerunner history data banks, UNSC Files?"

"Better" The scientist who just walked in declared.

 _What can be better than that?_

"Hey Chief!" A voice said.

 _No… It can't be. She is… gone._

"What is wrong John? Don't recognize me?"

 _Only ONE thing calls me John like that._

"Cortana?"

"No… an AI who looks, talks, and has the memories of your Cortana. Yes, it's me!"

"But you…"

"Let's not talk about that ok?"

"Got it, I'm happy you're okay."

"Me too. Can you guys give us some space?" Cortana asked.

"You heard her! Everyone, leave the lab immediately." Lansky ordered. Everyone filed out one by one.

"How's Life, Chief?" Cortana inquired, placing her hands on her hips.

"I prefer it when you call me John. Unless we are on a mission, of course."

"Of course, John." Cortana said soothingly.

"They tried to give me another AI. I said I wouldn't take another one ever."

"That is pretty brave of you, denying you offici-ials."

 _Did he notice? Hopefully not._ Cortana thought.

"Cortana are you Okay?" Chief said with worry in his voice.

 _Yep, He noticed._

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"No, you're not okay. Your rampancy is coming back and I won't lose you again." John said. A scientist walked in.

"Do you know how to fix rampancy, or know someone who does?!" John said as his anger, not at anyone but himself, rose tenfold.

"My team and I know one way, but it is very…" The scientist said in a tone which indicated like he was scared. (If you were being yelled at by the Master Chief, you would be too.)

"Very what?!"

"It will change her."

 _No. I don't want her to change. Never._

"Chief, I know what he is talking about. It is risky, but it will work."

"Fine, but if you hurt her you will feel what kind of pain Spartans can give."

"TEAM SCIENCE DELTA REPORT TO THE LAB FOR AI RAMPANT PLAN 22B." The scientist who probably needed a new pair of shorts said over the loud speaker.

 _22B? Hopefully it is a better than plan 1-22A._ Chief thought as he walked out of the room.

 **OHHHHHHHHHH. And Cut. What is Plan 22B? Will the scientist get a new pair of shorts? Will Master Chief get to use a gun? What will they do to Cortana? More like what will I make them do? (Place Evil Grin Here) Anyways, Like I said, I am not done with one of my other stories. Just taking a break.**

 **But now the Grave Walker must return to his grave. PEACE!**


	2. Plan 22B

**Hi. So I got a review in the first chapter.**

 **SylentDoom: Thanks for the feedback. Sorry for the spoiler. Removed it for other people.**

 **Anyways Sylent said I was portraying Cortana well (Yay) but chief crying was a** _ **Spartan did what**_ **moment. OK. Thnx. Now on with the second chapter.**

 **BTW: Plan 22B will be revealed in this chapter!**

* * *

Chief walked around his little room (For which some people would call it a closet) just to get exercise. Lansky said he wasn't allowed out of his room until Plan 22B was complete, which was happening this moment. The lab did so many things to carry out this plan. Calling Dr. Halsey for something, working long shifts, etc.

 _How long does it take for 1 simple program to be installed into an AI?_ John thought to himself. _At least she will be better. No more Rampancy, no more pain. For now at least. The war is over and they relieved me of duty but they said I get one thing as a present._

 **Flashback Time**

" _Chief, the war is over."_

" _What? Really?"_

" _Yep. The covenant got tired of fighting so they signed an agreement stating that they wouldn't attack humans again."_

" _Ok what do I do know."_

" _Well for starters you tell me one thing you want before you retire."_

" _Why do I have to leave?"_

" _Because you need a life besides the military, so choose one thing."_

" _Cortana."_

 **Flashback Ended. Hehehe.**

 _I chose her. Not money, not a big house. HER. I am happy I did too. He said sure, as long as I would protect her it was fine. And I am never letting go._

* * *

Cortana was getting ready for Plan 22B. It worked on some AIs while others died in the process.

"AI CTN 0452-9 PLEASE- DO WHAT EVER YOU DO TO GET TO THE LAB." She was there in a flash.

"Are we ready?" The AI questioned.

"Yes the only part left is the transfer."

"Ok."

* * *

 **Hahahaha! Never will you hate me so much! I did hint what AI RAMPANT PLAN 22B was.  
So, what do you think? Good, bad, somewhere in between? Anyways, Thnx for the reviews, support and just reading. Sorry for the chapter length. **

**Now the Grave Walker must return to his grave. PEACE!**


	3. Alive

**Hey! Here is another chapter of The Life of Master Chief and Cortana. Now I am ready to make known Plan 22B! Are you ready?**

 **P.S. if you see this: DDddDD, It means time/setting shift. Time to read you guys.**

 _ **Story Start**_

 _Transfer at 67%. 68% 76%._ The transfer was going fine.

POV CORTANA ( **Now I don't change POV often. Just once in a while.)**

I was going to become Human. That is what Plan 22B was. Simply cut Rampancy out completely. Lansky said to me that we were going to surprise John by me showing up in his room, telling him that the process was complete. But the transfer was going fine. I was just getting used to the brain itself. I told the Delta Science team that I wanted to look just like I did. That is what the needed Dr. Halsey. DNA. So I would look like I did.

The best thing about becoming human was the one thing I wanted to do before. I had done it briefly when I was dying. I want to touch John. To feel him touch me back. And it was going to happen. I would make it happen. For one reason:

 _I love you John. I will always love you._

POV BACK TO AUTHOR ( **Me.** )

Transfer at 100%. Cortana opened her eyes. Her EYES! She was thrilled that she was human.

"Cortana, can you hear me? See me? Talk to me?" a scientist asked.

"Yeah. This bed is cold. And hard. Please, Can I get up?" She FELT the bed.

"You can try. I don't know if you are able to walk yet." She got up and started to walk around. Her legs felt like mush but she was fine. She was walking! And not with Hardlight either. With pure feet, breathing with her mouth as her lungs filled with air. She was so happy!

"Okay, Cortana, We need you to get into proper clothes. We wouldn't want you to be showing up in a patient gown, now would we? Dr. Halsey is here to help you with the clothing."

"Cortana. Glad to see you like the body. Come on, let's get you some clothes." Dr. Halsey, who just walked in, stated.

DDddDD

After hours of walking, talking, and shopping, she finally got to go see John, or as most people call him, The Master Chief. Cortana was wearing a blue shirt that fit her body well. She also took interest in denim jeans. She was wearing a light blue pair at the time. Now to Cortana, She never knew why people wore clothes. But eh. She would get used to it. As she got out of a changing room on base, she started walking towards John's place.

DDddDD

John was bored. He got to finally go to the running track, which helped. But he still wanted that voice in his head to be cracking jokes at the most random of times. Now he was just sitting in the living room, waiting for Cortana to zoom over to his room. But he heard a knock on his door. He got up thinking it was someone who was just going to annoy him. He opened the door to see the most astonishing, beautiful person, well apparently, alive.

It was Cortana.

 **Cliffhanger! Hahahahahahhahahahahaha! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review Pls!**

 **The Grave Walker must go write another chapter to a different story. PEACE. (Unless you read The Beginning of an Adventure, which would be see ya on the other side)**


	4. Home

**Oops. I forgot to update this story. My bad. :/ So, I was told Captain** _ **Lasky's**_ **name was spelt wrong on** _ **accident**_ **. Who cares, he won't be in the rest of this story much, so** _ **sorry**_ **, but mistakes happen. I also just realized that I left you guys on a cliffhanger, oops. Well, on with the story now.**

 _ **Story Start**_

"You're- you are-what? How did this happen? Do you just look like her? Am I just dreaming?" John was more confused than a grunt who was getting shot at. All Cortana could do was giggle.

"Chief, you crack me up. Of course it is me!" She stated. All John could do was stare.

"So that was Plan 22B? Turn you into a human? Cool."

"Yeah, so here I am, standing in front of you. Looking at you with my own eyes. Heh." Cortana shifted.

"Hm. Well, I was told I have to take care of you, and I have to move." John said. "It's not like I have anything to move besides clothes and my MJOLNIR armor."

"Well, Let's get started then! I need to get stronger somehow." John could only laugh at this statement.

"What? Do you want me to maintain this look or get fat and ugly?"

"I am not saying that. I am just saying that you look fine the way you are." John stated. He didn't blush because he was a Spartan. They weren't supposed to have feelings for people, let alone show them.

"You know technically you can't say things like that right?" Cortana stated. John nodded.

"I know, but it's true. Now, let's get packing!" John exclaimed.

After about 5 minutes of packing, they were done. (Clothes and MJOLNIR armor, remember) They decided to get some coffee after they were done, then Cortana would lead him to the new house.

"I never liked this place's coffee. It sucks."

"Well, next time we can stay at our new home and I can make coffee."

"That would be nice. Wait, do you know how to make coffee?"

"I know how to do most things. Living in a computer isn't completely useless, you know."

"Ok. It better be good coffee." John stated. Cortana nodded her head then started drinking her coffee.

 _Damn. She is so beautiful. Her laugh, smile, face, figure, they are all beautiful._

"John, are you okay? You've been staring at me for a whole minute."

"Sorry, Cortana. I was just thinking. It sucked when you were gone. Are you done so we can go?"

"Stop trying to change the subject. I've heard that you weren't put on as many missions but no one would tell me why. What happened? Are you hurt?"

"Ha! I don't often get hurt. No, I just wouldn't go with any other AI. You were the first and the last."

"Aww, thanks John! Yeah, I'm done. Let's Go!" They walked out of the coffee house together. They got a bunch of looks and heard whispers.

"Master Chief has a girlfriend?" "You go, John 117!" "I wanted to date him."

"John? This is getting annoying real quickly. Can we hurry and get out of here?"

"Sure. I hate this much attention anyways." The pair then walked over to a Warthog and drove away. It took about 5-10 minutes to get to the house. And, well, it was bigger than John expected. It was a two million dollar **(A/N: Do they use dollars as currency in Halo?)** house with a white color to it. The inside was black and had an older design (Well Modern for us. XD)

"Well, this is nice! Cortana, did the UNSC think I would like this house?"

"No, actually, I told them myself. I know more about you than everyone on this planet!"

"And I know you more than any human or AI." John said then gave a hefty laugh.

"Hey, John? Shouldn't we assign rooms?"

"We could sleep in the same room. It isn't that bad is it?" _I really want to keep her safe. And she is super beautiful, too!_

"I guess that's fine." _I look into your blue eyes and just can't look away. If only I could tell him. But he's a Spartan, from the Spartan II Program, so he doesn't show emotions. And even if he did, he wouldn't like me._

"It's getting late, let's head to bed!"

"Okay, for the first time I will actually be in a nice bed."

"Haha! Come on, let's go.

 **And Cut. I got Halo 5! Anyways, How did you like it? Review your answer.**

 **Now the Grave Walker must return to his grave. PEACE!**


	5. Confession

**Hey! It is I, the Grave Walker! Long time no see huh? Well, Let's get started shall we? SCHOOL'S OUT FOR SUMMER!**

 **If you don't know my style: DDddDD means time change.**

 ** _Story Start_**

Master Chief woke up earlier than Cortana so he decided to go for a walk.

 _Ok Chief, pull it together. Yesterday you learned that Cortana is human now. Which is great, cause she finally gets what she wants. To feel. But that doesn't mean she loves you. I mean, it'd be great if she did, but she just became human and probably doesn't know about them yet. Sadly. Oh look, I'm back at my house._

"Ah, It does feel good to be free for once. I guess I never took time to feel the breeze. Hm."

"Well, you never had any time. You were always shooting everything in you path that you didn't take any breaks." Cortana said as she walked outside in a nightgown.

"True, how did you know I was out here?"

"Well, I know on days where you aren't on the field you go for a run for about 30 minutes. You run about 50 miles in that time then you come back. But you weren't running you were walking, because something is on your mind. May I have the pleasure of knowing what it is? Wait, someone is one your mind, not something. I can tell." _How is she that good?_

Now you are thinking something like 'wow she's good'. Now tell me chief," She walked up to me and placed her hand on my chest like she did when she died. She then looked up at me. "Who's on your mind?"

"She is good friend of mine. She also knows a lot about me."

"Linda or Kelly?"

"They don't know _that_ much about me. This girl knows me more."

"I'm on your mind? Well, that's how it's been for such a long time."

"Yes, you are on my mind."

"You're still a man of little words."

"Is that a problem?"

"No. I like that about you. I can always speak over you which is way better than me being the silent one."

"Good, I prefer that you talk more. I can't make a conversation unless your around."

"Ha! Well, Chief you're on my mind as well." _Really? I'm on her mind?_ John thought.

"So, what is your plan for today?"

"Actually, I planned on just relaxing with my favorite AI!"

"Sounds like fun. I actually like being lazy, so we're on the same boat! John, I have to ask you something later, if you don't mind."

"Why not ask me now?"

"Cause it's not the right time." _It's not romantic enough_ The former AI thought.

"Ok! Let's head inside!"

"Yeah!"

DDddDD ( **Skip most of the day because it isn't interesting.** )

"Well, I think dinner needs to be made." Cortana said.

"I'm not hungry."

"Well, I am. And ladies first. So what should we eat?"

"Hm… I've never eaten steak. And apparently it's really good."

"Ok! Steak it is. I will get us some asparagus as a vegetable."

"Good choice." _I guess eating real food is good…_

"Let us head to the store!"

DDddDD

Cortana and John were eating the lovely dinner Cortana made.

"You're such a good cook! Where did you learn to cook like this! It is purely amazing!"

"I was an AI. You asked me the same thing about coffee. We know a lot."

"Of course."

"Done! I think I did a good job!"

"You did, but how did you eat so quickly?"

"I can't answer that."

"Why?"

"Fine I was hungry! And I've never had steak."

"That's a valid answer. I'll do the dishes."

"No, I got it. You don't have too."

"Yeah, I feel like if you cook you don't have to clean."

"Well, I've done most of the work. I guess I can relax and let you do it."

"You thought of everything. I did the work."

"I guess that's true."

"Ha."

DDddDD

After the dishes John and Cortana were sitting on the couch thinking to themselves.

"Cortana." No answer.

"Cortana." Still no answer.

"Cortana do you read?" _It reminds me of that day…_ John thought.

"Oh… Sorry John. I was just thinking." _Why did he say that sentence?_ Cortana said in her head.

"You said you had to tell me something earlier. What exactly was that?"

"Oh… well don't think me as weird please?"

"I'd never think that. You are the only person in the whole universe who isn't weird. Now, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, I've developed very strong feelings for this one guy."

"And what is his name?"

"Umm… John 117…" Cortana mumbled.

"I didn't hear you. Can you please repeat that?" John heard. He just needed it to be repeated.

"John 117."

"Really? You have feelings for me?"

"Yeah for quite a while now. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No it's ok. In fact I have feelings for a girl, she spent most of her life as an A.I. But ever since she temporarily died I was heartbroken. Cortana, you were the only thing on my mind, whenever someone brought something up, in some way, shape, or form, you were in my head. The only difference was that before you spoke. Cortana, I'm not supposed to feel. I'm supposed to continue with the mission if someone died. I couldn't. Because, Cortana, you plague my thoughts. You are there 24/7. And when I got you back I felt many things. Love, Hate, Happiness, and Joy. Things I haven't felt in a while." At this point Cortana was crying.

"Chief? Why did you experience Hate?"

"I hated to think that you might leave me. I might have just died right then and there. Some Spartans do die. I would've. Cortana, when did your feelings for me start? During Rampancy?"

"Actually when you saved me from the gravemind. I felt broken, and you were there for me. Fought through an army of Flood. For me. You would only do that for people that are close unless it was the mission. Which it wasn't. You did it for me."

"I started liking you when the librarian 'fixed me up'. I was thinking _Wow, she does all these crazy things and even though it disobeys protocol, she keeps me first. And she is nice, pretty, and that figure!_ I thought you were the world from then on. I've even kept your chip." John showed Cortana his dog tags, but it had her A.I. chip attached.

"You kept it? Why?"

"It reminded me of you."

"I'm glad you did. John?"

"Yes Cortana?"

"Do you know how to kiss?"

"No."

"I'll teach you. For that special me."

"Of course. You're the only one I'd ever kiss. You're the only one who grasps my heart and ties it into knots."

"Ok, so first, we'll start off basic. Just press your lips against mine. Oh, and I'll turn my head so you don't have to. For now." So Cortana grabbed John's hand, lifted him off the couch, then got a stool.

"I forgot you are 7 ft. tall."

"Haha. I've always been this tall."

"Not true."

"Oh, yeah. Only recently."

"Yep. Now, I'm going to wrap my hands around your neck."

"Ok." Cortana did just that.

"Now, wrap your hands around my waist."

"But what if I hurt you?"

"You won't. You'll be gentle. Maybe a little too gentle."

"Ha-ha, very funny. I don't want to snap you like a twig Cortana."

"Ok. Now do as you are told please."

"Yes Ma'am." John proceeded to encircle Cortana with his giant arms.

"Now, be still."

"Ok." Then Cortana lifted herself close to John's face.

"John?"

"Yes Cortana?"

"I love you. You're my Spartan. No one else's."

"Cortana, my sweet little light. My guide. I love you too." They then kissed. A simple, 5 second kiss. Nothing big. Most would say it was a bad kiss, but to John and Cortana, It's the only kiss they knew. But it left their heads in the skies.

 _I kissed CORTANA! I am so happy. It felt so good like there was a small flame, that can only be fueled by kissing. And Love._

 _John 117, the man of many names. To me he's John, or her Spartan. But it feels like I need more. Only more will suffice._

"Cortana, are we in a relationship?"

"Yes John. I am your girlfriend and you are my boyfriend."

"Cool. Cortana. I Love you."

"I love you too. We better get to bed. It's getting late."

"Ok. Let's head upstairs.

 **And Cut. How was it? Good, Bad, Somewhere in between. Review your answer! I'm really tired so sorry about chapter length. Anyways, They Confessed! Tell me if this was too quickly.**

 **But now the Grave Walker must return to his grave. PEACE!**


	6. Mark VII

**Hey! It is I, the forgotten yet still alive Grave Walker. Miss me?**

 **Anyways, how are you guys? Are you ready for some Halo Fanfiction? Good, cause your wishes are coming true as we speak. We're back baby!**

 _ **Story Start**_

Chief was basically wrecking everyone's faces. He decided as a pastime he would partake in WarGames. Is a 100.0 KDA bad?

"I'm up at Red Spawn with a Sniper Rifle. Anyone with me?"

"Chief behind y- never mind." Some random Spartan said, trying to warn John. But the opposition was already dead with a perfect frag grenade. A few minutes later the game ended. John's team won, even though he was the only one who got any kills.

"John 117." Some man asked as he walked up to John.

"Yes?" John asked as he exited the simulation.

"We need you to test a new model of the Mjolnir Armor." Said this mysterious man. He was lean and bald.

"What is your name Spartan-IV?" John asked, knowing he wasn't a Spartan II or III.

"Spartan Jameson Locke, Sir." Locke stated.

"Tell me Locke. Will it fit my needs? And will it fit me?"

"I don't know Sir. All I know is that it is better than the suit you are wearing."

"Nothing is better than what I'm wearing."

"I don't know Sir."

"Tell me Locke, how many of you armors are made to fit someone 7 feet tall?" _That name. It's familiar. Where have I heard it?_

"None have Sir."

"Well then I refuse. My Mark VI would beat your Mark VII's. Even my old Mark V would beat it. Because it fits me."

"Sir, I highly doubt that the new Mark VII would lose to a rusty, old, beaten Mark VI, let alone a Mark V."

"Do you want to test that?"

"Yes sir, I actually do."

"Fine. I'll get my old, _beaten_ Mark V. You get your fancy Mark VII. I'll meet you in the Arena. Bring your Fireteam. I'll bring me."

"Sir, 4v1? Isn't that not fair?"

"It is more fair than 1v1. Because you wouldn't even live after 1 second with 1v1. You don't even stand a chance with 4v1." John said as he walked away. Jameson Locke went to his Fireteam, worried he made a mistake.

DDddDD

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Buck yelled.

"Don't worry, we'll win. It's 4v1. He's outnumbered."

"He was outnumbered when he took on an entire covenant fleet! He is the damn Master Chief! You are sometimes an Idiot."

"How do you expect us to beat him hm?" Tanaka inquired.

"Simple. What did Master Chief have when he defeated the covenant?"

"Cortana. AI CTN 0452-9."

"Exactly. Now she's not in his head to help him. We just need to focus our strategies on making it as alien as possible."

"Smart." Vale spoke up for the first time.

"That may be true, but we are still going to lose. Without a doubt.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, I kinda sped through that one. But hey, I have to get back into the swing of things somehow. Anyways, Since the story of Halo 5 is no longer happening, I had to add a Locke vs. Chief scene. So I'll hold you in suspense on that on.**

 **But now it is time for the grave walker to return to his grave. PEACE!**


	7. Reach

**I'm Back with a realization! This is A: on a cliff hanger, B: A story with epic potential, and C: can become a better story as I delve deeper into halo canon and lore. Now, you guys are waiting for something, so I'll give it to you, plus something that should make you happy in this chapter's ending. Anyways here we go.**

 _ **Story Start**_

John was on the communications channel with Captain Lasky explaining his plan.

"Yes sir, I need a Mark V armor. Yes I realize that it is a very old system, and the weight limits movement. Yes I also realize that the shields are horrible, especially against newer weapons. No, this won't be a real life scenario. I am only using it in War Games to fight a prideful Spartan IV. I will be using the armor I have now in actual battles. Yeah I know the war is over so there is no point in using my armor still. No sir, I still plan on going on missions in the future. Okay. I'll be at Infinity in one hour. No sir, I plan on taking a Scout Warthog. You want me to bring Cortana, yes sir. John-117 out." John let out a hefty sigh. Sometimes no one understood his logic. Like when Captain Andrew Del Rio ordered him to hand over Cortana, but he refused. Only Lasky understood. But everyone in their presence didn't understand why he was doing it, but were also to scared to ask.

"That sounded like that went well. The UNSC wanted me so they could run a few tests. See how I'm holding up." Cortana said randomly appearing out of nowhere.

"Really? How do you know that?"

"I hacked the network. I may be human now, but I've still got it. So, you going to fight this Spartan Locke right?"

"Yeah. He said something about his Mark VII and his whole Fireteam could beat just me in my Mark V. Like that will happen."

"It won't. I'm going to be there alright? I was scanning through the video feeds. He thinks I won't be there helping you. I will. They will have their lame A.I. while you'll have me. Everything is outmatched when you got me!" Cortana boasted.

"You aren't exactly an A.I. anymore. How will you talk to me?"

"SImple. Commander Palmer speaks through the comms when they have that Warzone Simulation thing. Which in my opinion is stupid. If you are going to try and teach new spartans how to fight in a real battle, then make them actually scavenge for weapons or something like that. Not call in Requisitions. They don't do that in reality. You find them. Or you get them by the UNSC giving them to you, but there isn't a magic station to find every weapon with pretend points." Cortana giving her input.

"Of course you would give your input. I see where you are coming from. I'd usually fight in the Arena, it's more realistic. But we got to get going. Tom wants us there by 1200 hours."

"12:00? It's 10! We got to go!" Cortana exhaled, always making sure everything was perfect.

 **DDddDD**

The ride was quiet. John focused on driving while Cortana worked on keeping everything else in check. A voice then suddenly came over the radio, saying:

" _John 117. This is Infinity. There has been a energy release on Reach. We need you to get over here now. And Chief, this one is big. Meet me at the Bridge._

"Damn. I was hoping to beat that punk. Alright, a different day. Reach? That's weird. It's been glassed though. Why would we be detecting an _Energy_ Surge?" John said to break conversation among the two.

"I don't know. Haven't hacked into it either because we are on a drive."

"You haven't hacked something yet? That's new."

"Hey! It _may_ be my favorite past time, but I don't _always_ hack things."

"Really? You spend most of your time on your Holopad or your computer."

"So? I could be playing games or researching something."

"Or Hacking the UNSC and ONI. And you playing games? Ha!"

"Hey! I played this one game where you where this circle and you went around eating little dots and ran away from ghosts. It was very amusing."

"Really? Wow. Don't let it make you lose any sleep because you still have jobs to do. I still need to know if something is going on in the UNSC so I can be there when it does."

"That's my John. Always going head first and trying to find crazy ways to kill himself."

"I thought you liked crazy."

"I do, or you would be making this drive by yourself."

 **DDddDD**

Once they made it to Infinity, they realized everyone was in a rush. They were fueling it up, getting it prepared for launch. They made their way to the bridge where Captain Lasky would be found. After they got to the bridge, systems were already being booted up, and the ship was 98% of the way prepared for liftoff and Slipspace.

"Sir, why were we summoned on such short notice?" The SPARTAN II inquired.

"As I said, energy surge. Not high enough to be Nuclear. But whoever sent it needed to get a message out. Quickly." Lasky replied.

"Sir, Who?"

"No name. Or Spartan Tag, or anything. Whoever they are, they need saving. Desperately. We are sending you out with a bunch of Marines to meet them at Sword Base. Maybe even a few Spartans."

"Sword Base? Why did they want to meet at Sword Base?"

"I don't know. They said a few friends died there and until we arrived they would be paying tribute."

"Alright. Sir, where is my MJOLNIR armor? I brought it in last week for inspections and never got it back."

"Weird. It should be in the Armory. Get there ASAP and report to the Hangar for your mission."

"Yes Sir." With that John became Master Chief once again and followed his orders. Leaving Cortana and Captain Lasky alone in the bridge.

"So how is it going with you and Chief lately?" Thomas inquired.

"What do you mean? We are living together fine."

"So you haven't had anything to do with a relationship yet?"

"Maybe. But that's none of your business."

"Alright Cortana. Whatever you say." Cortana felt blood rush to her cheeks. She read up on this feeling once. It was called being embarrassed.

 **DDddDD**

John was in a Pelican with a bunch of Marines, Sarah Palmer, and Edward Buck.

"What a random bunch. A couple ODSTs turned Spartan, and one of the only few remaining Spartan IIs alive. Not to mention the five marines." Buck stated as they approached Reach. All of them knew that John had a connection to this place. It was going to be hard for him.

"Yeah. It'd be normal if it was just your guy's Fireteams and you, but they just randomly picked us." Palmer joined in.

"Blue Team is off doing missions. Fireteam Osiris wouldn't be good to be matched up with me. The only person in that Fireteam I can stand is you, Edward, as far as I know."

"Locke can be a bit, what is the word, a stickler for the rules. After all, he worked as an ONI agent until he became a Spartan." _click._

"That's where I know him from. He tried to kill the Arbiter." John said in his realization.

"Yeah. But that was when he was a part of the covenant. I bet if Locke had the chance, he would fight with him."

"Maybe.. We are landing. Everyone out. Pilot, wait here for us. It may be a while until we are back, so eat an MRE and remember to protect this Pelican. Two of you Marines will also stay here. The Pilot, although knows how to protect himself, should only have to do so if he needs to. Everyone else with me." John stated as they landed.

"Chief, It is my duty to give orders, not yours." Commander Palmer said.

"I know this planet better than all of you. I know exactly where Sword Base is without having to use an AI. You, on the other hand, are a Spartan IV who hasn't taken a covenant and flood army on at the same time. I lead." John snapped back.

"Fine. Lead the way. After all, you are a Spartan II and, despite being lower rank than me, are _the_ Master Chief. I'll stay here and protect the Pilot as well." Palmer replied.

"Whatever floats your boat. Buck and Marines, let's head out!" John shouted. The whole group headed towards Sword Base, where they would find someone absolutely no one expected anyone to find.

 **And CUT! I know you guys were waiting for some Chief vs. Fireteam Osiris, but I will save that for a later date and chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it is way overdue. But I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter.**

 **Now the Grave Walker must return to his grave. PEACE!**


	8. Six

**And We are back! Another chapter, another day. Let's get started shall we? Not to much to say, let's just get started.**

 _ **Story Start**_

"Chief, our AI says the safest way to get to Sword Base is that way. Why are we going this way?" A marine wondered out loud. John had been changing directions very often. He said he was following _the path_ , and that it was the only way to get to Sword Base.

"The Path tells us to go this way. So we _must_ go this way." John reassured.

"He keeps talking about this path. I think the Master Chief is losing it." One marine whispered to his friend.

"What was that soldier?" John turned around, which scared the marine.

"Nothing sir, just some friendly chatter." The marine lied.

What's your name? I should know, but I want to hear it from you." John said, although he knew the Marine's name already, but he wanted to let them know who was in charge.

"John sir. Corporal John Gates."

"And why do you think it's a smart idea to talk about a higher ranking officer in that way?"

"Sir, I was just wondering why you would choose this certain path instead of another?"

"Simple soldier. This path was made by me and my Fireteam years ago. It has been tested thousands of times to make sure that we waste less energy, and make it there much faster. If there is a Covenant soldier on this path then we'd shoot it down. If someone tried killing us, we'd always win. This is Blue Team's path, and you _always_ follow the path."

"Yes Sir. Sorry for the comments."

"Let's continue. Buck, you have our six, I'll take point. Marines, you stay behind me at all costs. I have killed more than all of you combined. Let's head out!" They started toward Sword Base, all wondering who could have lasted a glassing.

 **DDddDD**

The group was coming up on Sword Base, each Spartan with the weapon of choice in their hand. John with his trusty Assault Rifle, Marines with their SMGs, and Buck with his Gunfighter Magnum. They approached the door, which had been beaten to a pulp, but that is mainly because of the Glassing.

"What the…" Gates questioned.

"Have you ever seen a glassing? It has destroyed Reach and what we know of it." John stated.

"Yeah. It has ruined many planets, but we can have a history lesson later. Now we continue this mission. Here let's try making a connection with the person in distress." Buck said, talking for the first time since the departure of the Pelican.  
"Good idea. To whomever receives this message, I am Master Chief Petty Officer John 117, and we have received your message. You mentioned that you were in distress, may you please elaborate? Over." A woman came over the Comms.

"This is Spartan-B312, also known as Noble Six. I am wounded, and need medical assistance immediately. I'm in the research center. Over."

"Noble Six, we are heading in that direction now. Contact us if anything attacks or comes up." John then closed the channel. "Buck, you and the Marines hold here. I'm going in."

"Sir, wouldn't it be wise to stick together? Strength is in numbers."

"Most of the time, you'd be correct. But right now, It'd be best if you didn't go with me. Something tells me you wouldn't make it out alive."

"Fine. Just keep the channel open and contact us when needed."

"Alright." John then closed the door behind him, and closed the channel and opened a new one. One he only allowed three people on. Noble Six, Cortana, and him.

 **DDddDD**

"Noble Six. Come in Noble Six." John repeated over the Comms.

"I'm here. Although I'm wondering who else is on this channel." She responded weakly.  
"Ah Noble Six, It sure has been a while. I thought you died trying to get me to safety." Cortana stated, making herself known.

"Ah CTN 0452-9, or Cortana. I'm surprised you're still active, it's been a few years." Noble Six wondered.

"I'm no longer an AI Six. They've found a way to make me human, which let's me live out the typical lifespan of an AI."

"Well that's good. Is the Pillar of Autumn still up and running? Was the covenant defeated? I have so many questions." Six sounded worried. _She's must have had a_ lot _of time to think._ John thought to himself.  
"Alright Six, we'll fill you in, let's see, you'd only remember Reach's glassing. So let's start right after that."

 **DDddDD**

"-And that about wraps it up. Got any questions."

"No. Spartans are pretty good at pinpointing the details. Chief, how far are you away from me?"

"Less than a klick away. Are you in need of medical attention, weapons, or food?"

"No. I've been living off of MRE's for years. 2,000,000 MRE's they stashed here. Have broken a couple bones a few times, but that's nothing. As for guns, I'm out of ammo and outdated. So that would- STUPID SON OF A-" All of a sudden static came over the radio.

"Noble Six. Come in Noble Six. Damn. Cortana I need coordinates ASAP."

"She said she was in the Research Center, which should be to your left. You'll reach a big hallway. You need to get upstairs quickly and make your way to Six. Marking your HUD." With that a blue diamond appeared on Chief's VISR. ran as quick as he could to the coordinates, hoping he wasn't too late.

 **DDddDD**

John slowed down as he approached the door to the research center, which had been blown to pieces. He knew that Sword Base was destroyed, but part of it remained intact. This was part of it. He also, upon further inspection, realized that the door was still hot, meaning it got blown through recently. It looked like a swift Gravity Hammer came down upon it, but that was impossible because no ships were tracked down here, so no new Covenant were here. This made him question who or what came in here carrying a Gravity Hammer? Marines don't have the strength to carry the beast of a weapon. So who did it? This is one of the things he'll have to figure out.

"Cortana, there are signs that a Gravity Hammer has been swung here. May you please name all the species that can carry a Gravity Hammer without assistance?" John asked.

"Sure. Jiralhanae and Lekgolo, and Sangheili. It is unknown if Prometheans can carry them or not, but we can assume so. Also, most species can _carry_ a Gravity Hammer, but most would die from the force. ODSTs and SPARTANS also have wielded Gravity Hammers." Cortana replied to the request.

"Alright. That's four species that can wield the gravity hammer. Most Elites have joined our side, but if there were on Reach they would still be loyal to the covenant, the same with Jiralhanae. The Lekgolo are a wild card, but I highly doubt they would wield a Gravity Hammer. It also may still be Prometheans, but they usually never use other species' weapons." John walked into the research center and found a giant cave system. "Ok, I'm heading deeper into Sword Base, it might be hard to communicate. If you do need me, attempt communication, then send Buck in if needed. I should be fine though, there's nothing I can't handle."

"Be safe, John. I know I don't really have to say that, but I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I'll be fine Cortana. I need to find Six and get her out of here, then we'll talk." John walked towards the cave, and readied his Assault Rifle, he knew something was going to happen. He just didn't know what.

 **And Cut. How did I do? Review to help me improve this and make it an overall better story. Plus, how are you guys liking these cliffhangers? They're pretty good huh? Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you next time.**

 **The Grave Walker must return to his grave. PEACE!**


	9. Parasite

**Hey guys, it is I, l the Grave Walker! Now, before you kill me with those SPNKr Rocket Launchers or Assault Rifles, I got my laptop taken away** _ **for the summer!**_ **So I have a damn good reason to not be writing, and you can't get by with writing on your phone. We left off with Chief heading into a cave, so let's get to that. Oh, and to all who say Chief doesn't act like he does in my story: I KNOW!**

 _ **Story Start**_

Six was very light headed, but woke up to see herself in a very dim cave. She saw a Gravity Hammer, but her senses didn't scream Brute. Instead it yelled a more disgusting species. Everything seemed disgusting. She then looked down to see something coming at her, it looked like a parasite, hungry for anything that moved and it could host on. When it lunged at her, she grabbed it and didn't let it's disgusting tentacles touch her. Instead she threw it to the wall next to her, then ran to the Gravity Hammer. She didn't know how many swings it had left, so she just used the handle to obliterate the thing out of existence. She then proceeded to place the weapon on her back, and headed to the next room, which she found what seemed to be a weapon room, and a Flood Combat Form to her left. This forced her to hide low, so that she could take out the sickening thing from behind. This would be harder that the last takedown of the Infection Form, but she would use her Gravity Hammer to kill it. She started to sneak up on it, but an Infection Form ran to her. She killed it, but then the Combat Form turned and saw her.

"Shit." She grabbed her Gravity Hammer then ran at the beast and brought her hammer down for a one blow kill. Noble Six then looked at the weapon rack to see many different types of weapons, so she dropped her Gravity hammer and grabbed a DMR and a Shotgun. _Cortana said these are great against a bunch of Flood, so this is a must grab. Finally two of each grenade type._ She grabbed the grenades, and tried to find her way up to the top, where she should find her way out.

 **DDddDD**

John noticed that everything got more and more disgusting, and that there was noises of breathing _in_ the walls. This meant Flood, and probably under control of a Gravemind. _Graveminds take thousands of years to form. How could one form so quickly, especially on a Glassed planet?_ John thought to himself as he walked down the corridor.

"Cortana, do you read?" The Chief attempted to make communication.

"I'm here, although I don't know how. You are over 100 feet below ground. We'll have to figure that out later. What is you status?" Cortana replied.

"I'm in a cave that resembles the one the Gravemind formed during his time on the Ark. Any ideas?"

"The Flood was eradicated, or at least we thought. This _cannot_ be a new Gravemind's doing, it _must_ be the old one's doing, after all, he was around after the destruction of Reach, not before. Also, this area was underground during the glassing of Reach. It would have survived, but it was still probably formed afterwards, for Reach's science team didn't find anything. Hell, I even scanned the place a thousand times. Nothing was abnormal when I did, and you know me. I'm the best at what I do."

"Well, I haven't seen any Flood forms yet." John said as he entered a room full of the parasite. "Nevermind. Just found a group. I'm taking them out." Cortana heard gunshots in her ears, then silence.

"Sadly I'm a little... " More gunshots. "Nevermind. I still got it."

"It's hard to lose something you've done your whole life John. So tell me, how many flood forms were there?" Cortana asked John, knowing he would have the answer.

"52 combat forms, 100 infection forms, and one carrier form. All taken out with an Assault Rifle, except one that I used a Magnum on. True to our theory, there were no Pure forms which means that no Gravemind is present. Still no sign on Noble Six." John said nonchalantly.

"Good. Now, tell me, what other rooms are there?"

"A weapon's room and a room with a Proto-Gravemind. Host looks like…"

"John. Who's the host?"

"Emile. I'm guessing that I must do the same thing to him that I did to Keyes. Odd though that he doesn't have his helmet." With that he shot the Spartan III in the head. "Sorry Emile. Cortana, seems that Six has been here. A Gravity Hammer is laying on top of a Combat Form. There is only one other hallway. Do you think Six headed down that way?"

"It's our only possible solution. I hope she has her helmet. Flood Spores would turn her. Chief, you must get to her quickly." Chief just ran in the direction that Noble Six probably ran in as well; he understood what Cortana was saying.

 **DDddDD**

Noble Six kept running. She no longer cared with what was going on, she just ran. She shot anything on her way, but even then she kept running. She continued to breathe through her helmet which she took off of Emile. Her shields were low, due to the fact that the processors for they were rusty. She found a small doorway, which lead out to the open air. There she found a pelican, which was a newer model than she was used to. She ran up to it to see a Spartan, although her armor was newer than others.

"Are you UNSC?" She said calmly.

"Yes. I am Sarah Palmer, a Spartan IV. And you might be?"

"Noble Six, Spartan III. You need to call any troops that are around this area and we need to get out of here. There is Flood present on the planet."

"Flood? You're right. Pilot contact Infinity. Buck, are you there?" Palmer said over the radio.  
" _I'm here. What do you need?_ " The former ODST questioned.

"We are heading out. Get back to the pelican."

" _Yes ma'am. What about the Master Chief? Is he alright?_ " Palmer could hear sprinting over the communications device.

"Don't know. He better be here or else he's getting left behind."

" _I don't think we can do that. He's the-_ " He was cut off by another one on the Comms.

" _You leave John down there and I will kill you the instant you get back. No one, and I mean_ _ **no one**_ _will leave that planet until John is on that Pelican. Do you understand Spartan?"_ Cortana demanded with authority.

"That might endanger the team. Plus you have no say. I'm higher ranking than you are." Palmer said with disgust. One more voice spoke.

" _Palmer, she's saved Earth with the Chief more times than you have. Also, do you really want the death of_ _ **the**_ _Master Chief on your hands? I didn't think so. You will leave when everyone returns."_ Lasky ordered.

"Fine. Buck, good time for you to show up. Everyone load up. Pilot, start the ship. We leave as soon as Sierra 117 leaves that cave. LOAD UP!" Palmer said, with a hint of hate.

"Just so you know, us older Spartans had a saying. You should learn it." Noble Six made her presence known again.

"And what would that be?"

"Spartans _never_ die. We never leave one behind. Even though I'm a Spartan III, I still would never leave a II behind. Maybe you should learn that." Then she embarked the Pelican, where she got the medical attention she's needed for years.

 **DDddDD**

"John. You are three klicks from the Pelican. Hurry, they are trying to leave without you. Well, Palmer is. What dirt does she have with you anyways?"

"Simple. I'm more famous. Also, I'm taller."

"Huh?" Cortana didn't understand the statement.

"I've gotten more fame than any Spartan ever. She knows that she will never get to be as good as _the_ Master Chief. Also remember when she first met us she said she thought I'd be taller?"

"Yes. Hardly, I tried blocking out most of what happened during Rampancy."

"I'd see why. Anyways, I grew more due to the Librarian's augmentations, and I'm much taller than she is, with my armor on. Some people find it humorous."

"It's pretty funny. You should laugh more."

"I have a mission to withhold." John said coldly.

"Typical. You are so lucky that I chose you."

"Well that's why you chose me right? Because I'm lucky."

"Yes. Now hurry. Wait… Chief, you have to get out of there now!"

"I know I'm hurrying. What's the rush?"

"2000 Combat Forms are heading for you. Run!" Cortana yelled. John sprinted as quickly as he could.

"Palmer. Start the ship. Chief is on his way. Hurry!" Cortana ordered.

 **DDddDD**

The Pelican was starting, and they were off the ground. Flood started running from all directions, so the Spartan IVs started shooting at the Parasite.

"There! It's Master Chief!" The Marine who shared the same name as the super soldier yelled.

" _Commander Palmer. I'll be there in 1 minute. Fly higher."_ Chief said through the Comms. The pilot did as he was told.

As John ran, an army of Flood followed. John, remembering he had a Jetpack, sprinted a little further and then flew the rest of the way. About halfway up his Jetpack failed, so he barely made it onto the ship's platform, he held on with one arm.

"GO!" John yelled as he pulled himself in. He took a whole rack of grenades, pulled the pin of one, and dropped it down to the surface. The Pilot closed the back and got out of there as fast as the ship could go. They escaped… for now.

 **And Cut. We are off Reach, finally. Noble Six, as you all know, is alive. Palmer is hating on Master Chief and Cortana. And, the Flood are back. Let's see where this goes.**

 **Now the Grave Walker must return to his grave. PEACE!**


	10. Keymind

**We are finally here! Chapter 10, which is a long way from the first chapter. Now I plan on having a special chapter, which literally as I'm writing this Author's Note I got the idea in my head. I, the Grave Walker bestow to you the 10th chapter of this Fanfiction! Enjoy, and I'll see you at the end!**

 _ **Story Start**_

The Pelican landed on Infinity, and immediately the party was paraded with questions. Who this, how that, when there, the works. They got to take leave afterwards, where John was heading to his quarters when Noble Six stopped him.

"Sir." She said, at attention.

"Six. What's What's your business?" John said with authority.

"Cortana said I'd be going to your living space with you two. She said your house was more than big enough. Should I obey her command sir?"

"If she invites you to our house, then you are more than welcome to stay. Once we land on Earth meet me at the Civilian Warthog station. We'll drive there. Any other questions?"

"No. Just a statement. My name is Ava. I did my research while at Sword Base. My name was Ava before I was stripped from my parents. B312 was my name every since, and it was way too long ago to even remember my name."

"What happened to you and me long ago doesn't have to haunt us forever. We may never get to know who our natural parents are, nor will we ever be Civilian. We are Spartans. We never die. We keep going, and when we stop, then we are replaced. The Spartan IVs don't understand the weight of their decisions. They aren't what we've been made to be. We IIs and IIIs are all that remains of Halsey's work, but we know something that they don't. We _are_ family. They are brothers and sisters, sure. But the Spartan IVs, in the end, have a bond that will only go so far. One of them will die, and they will be remembered, but forgotten. We die, we aren't forgotten. It's not that we never die, it's that our legend never dies. But we must push on. One day, possibly soon, I may die. You may die. And it's only then that people use the saying 'Spartans never die.' Only when one does die." Then an alarm went off. "

FLOOD ALERT. WARNING WARNING! ALL CIVILIANS TO QUARTERS. ALL SPARTANS ON DECK."

John and Ava ran to the Bridge, not finding what they were expecting.

 **DDddDD**

They entered the room to find a Flood Combat form. There was no tendrils on this flood though, which meant it was infected by a spore.

"Ah. Master Chief, and Noble Six. What a pleasant surprise." Said a voice that John remembered instantly.

"Gravemind. How are you alive?"

" never killed me, only a version of myself I recreated to keep you off my trail. Reach was my true intention, and I almost infected the entire planet. However, I couldn't get into Sword Base until recently. When I did, You saved Noble Six before I could make her one of my few Spartan Flood Forms. Lucky you, those are harder to kill."

"You've been alive this entire time?"

"Yes." That's all Gravemind had to say. John attacked the Flood form and was about to kill it when Lasky came over the communications relay.

"Chief! Put him in quarantine. We'll deal with him then!" John followed his orders. However, John was going to interrogate him. He was going to find his true intentions.

 **DDddDD**

Lasky, Palmer, Noble Six, Cortana and Master Chief were all standing outside the cell where the parasite was being held. Lasky was about to say something but Cortana beat him to it.

"Oh you better have an amazing reason why I shouldn't send 50 million Nukes heading your way. Because the hell you put me through is enough to kill anyone 70 times over. I so badly want to kill you. To chop off one tendril at a time. To put you on the brink of death and then let you heal. Over and over and over again. So tell me Gravemind. Why should I let you live, not that the UNSC is going to let you anyways." Cortana said with seeping rage. Everyone just stared at her. "You think I was going to let that thing torment me and leave me on the brink of Insanity _again?_ Yeah, I'm a little pissed at this thing."

"Good. I like your anger towards me. It fuels me. Who knows, I might keep you as a toy while I take over the known galaxy." Gravemind says. John, for the first time in forever, lost his cool. He banged his fist on the glass.

"That'd be smart if you wanted to die. You even think of touching her and you _will_ die. No questions asked. No mission issued. I will come after you even if I get decommissioned from the UNSC." It was John's turn to get stared at.

"Cortana, John. I know you hate the Flood with every fiber of your body, but we need answers. Let's start with the big one, How the hell are you still alive?"

"Again, I never died. That wasn't me. I have multiple Key minds across the galaxy." The rotting corpse stated.

"Well, we are going to have to destroy those planets. Now, tell us, why are you here?"

"To initiate my plan."

"What do you plan on doing?"

"Can't tell you. You'd try and stop me."  
"Fine. Kill him. We'll at least end this beacon." Lasky opened the door, and let John in, then instantly closed the door again. John just stood there. He looked over to Cortana, which pressed her watch. This scrambled the speakers that were connected to the cell, John and the Gravemind were unable to be heard.

"So Gravemind, what planets are Flood infested?" John questioned.

"Why should I tell you? You are about to kill this Combat form, which I so easily infected." The parasite replied.

"Because I know you. You are only in it to survive and expand. You tell me what planets are Key minds and I let one Infection form live."

"No you won't. You'll kill every last one. I'd rather let this one die."

"So be it." John then ran behind the beast in a flash and jumped on top of the thing. He grabbed the Infection Form from inside and ripped it out, then crushed it with one hand. He then exited the cell, locked it, then sent it flying out an Airlock, in space freezing. Where it belonged.

 **And Cut. Simple Chapter, not too long. I hope you all enjoyed, and review anything you want me to know about the story. Also, as a tenth chapter, artists get to draw this stories cover! Yeah Yeah not as super cool as some romance, but whatever. The threat of the Flood must continue.**

 **But now the Grave Walker must return to his grave. PEACE!**


End file.
